


Don't Let Go

by NotThatIWillEverWriteIt



Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt/pseuds/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt
Summary: Ugetsu had gotten some weed. Hornyness and neediness ensue. Set in high school.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This little smutty ficlet was given birth under fluffier and angstier AU circumstances. But it flew kind of nicely back then, so I decided to flex my smut brain a little. 
> 
> **Read and review!**

Akihiko’s warning bells jingled immediately when he came back from the bathroom and found Ugetsu smiling at him. Wiping his hands dry on his pants, Akihiko’s steps slowed down. He frowned at Ugetsu. 

“What?”

Akihiko had come to bring him his homework. Ugetsu had been absent the whole day due to a violin competition. Regionals. Apparently, that also meant he was free to laze around the whole afternoon in his pajamas and ignore the pile of notes Akihiko had written for him. According to Ugetsu, it was his reward for winning by a landslide. Akihiko had pointed out it had been the first round and Ugetsu should have been able to win it with his eyes closed and left hand tied behind his back. 

“I’ve got something.”

Ugetsu perked up in the middle of his messy bed. His deep brown eyes squinted and twinkled at Akihiko. His hands were cupped in his lap, but Akihiko couldn’t see what he was holding. 

Wary of Ugetsu’s mysterious tone, he stepped closer to get a better look. 

What was revealed deepened his frown. Nestled on Ugetsu’s cupped palms rested a metallic lighter and thick cigarette. Only it was wrapped weirdly and was too lumpy to be an ordinary cigarette. 

Akihiko glared at Ugetsu who was still smirking. 

“Where did you get that?”

“It’s a secret,” Ugetsu said and wiggled to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached the white lumpy joint for Akihiko. “Try it with me.”

Akihiko let out a chuckle that had a nervous edge to it even to his own ears. He slumped on the floor, effectively facing away from Ugetsu and his treasure. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table to fiddle with. 

“Try yourself.”

The bed creaked behind him. Annoyed, Akihiko glared up when a shadow was cast over him and the phone screen. Effectively knocking Akihiko’s hands out of the way with his foot, Ugetsu situated his weight to straddle his hips. Awkwardly Akihiko’s hands dangled on his sides, not being able to naturally settle anywhere. He stifled his urge to shift. 

“Oi,” he said. “Go sit somewhere else.”

Ugetsu wiggled his ass, trying to get comfortable.

“But I like this spot.” He conjured the joint and lighter from behind his back. “Are you sure you don’t want to try with me?”

“Yes.”

“Suit yourself, then.” 

Akihiko’s eyes widened when Ugetsu’s lips closed around the wrinkly stub. The heavy, metallic flick of the lighter rang loud in the quiet basement. Akihiko’s phone dropped to the floor with a clatter when his hands came to try and nudge Ugetsu off. 

“I said do that by yourself!”

But Ugetsu’s thighs pressed tighter against him as he anchored his weight deeper in his lap. The flickering flame hovered close to the small tip of the thin rolling paper until it whooshed alight. Distracted, Akihiko’s resistance died down as he watched Ugetsu’s thumb and index finger pinch around the stub. His lips tightened and brown knotted. The lit end glowed red and orange as Ugetsu dragged through it. 

His body stiffened in Akihiko’s lap. It looked like he was holding his breath. Akihiko caught himself mirroring him, closely monitoring his face. 

Just as he was about to ask was Ugetsu alright, thick white coughs erupted from deep inside Ugetsu. His shoulders shook as he hacked. One of his hands came to lean on Akihiko’s shoulder for support as he nearly doubled over. 

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko let his body relax. He let out an angry huff. A sweet scent tickled his nostrils.

“Idiot.”

Still sputtering a little, Ugetsu smirked at him. The coughing had brought tears to his eyes, making the chocolate brown twinkle even brighter than usual. 

“Congratulation,” Akihiko said, “you’ve officially broken the law now.”

Ugetsu’s mischievous smile widened and his eyes narrowed down at Akihiko. 

“Shows what you know about the law,” he said. “Possession is punishable, too. I could be put in jail just for having it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Akihiko said. “I’d finally get rid of you.”

Ugetsu’s eyebrows arched. His head tilted a little, and the dark bangs shifted.

“Is that so? I guess I’ll have to make you an accomplice then.”

The lit end glowed up between them again as Ugetsu drew another hit. Before Akihiko realized what was about to happen, Ugetsu leaned forward and sealed their lips tightly together. Taking advantage of Akihiko’s shock, Ugetsu’s tongue pushed in easily, deepening the kiss. His free hand had sneaked to cradle the back of Akihiko’s head and keep him in place. 

Thick smoke filled Akihiko’s mouth. It didn’t taste as sweet as it had smelled. It had a rather earthy and dark flavor to it. Grassy. A little spicy. It made him gag.

Finally gaining his senses, Akihiko pushed Ugetsu off by his shoulders and freed his lips. He coughed which only sucked the smoke deeper into his lungs. Glaring, he wiped his mouth. 

“The hell?!” he croaked. 

Ugetsu leaned back on his lap. His eyes looked darker. Not the usual deep brown but almost black. 

“Now we’re both criminals. Do you think they’ll let us share the cell?”

More curses tickled on Akihiko’s tongue. 

“You’re such a fuc – “ he began but clenched his jaw. 

“A what? I’m a what?” 

Akihiko released a frustrated sigh. It wasn’t worth it wasting his breath when Ugetsu was being like this. Ugetsu would do what Ugetsu wanted to do when got that tone in his voice. Akihiko gave him another nudge, harder this time. 

“Get off me.”

“But I said I liked this spot.”

“And I said get off.” 

He grabbed Ugetsu by his hips and proceeded to hoist him off. But the warm weight shifted in his lap. Small arms reached to wrap around Akihiko’s shoulders like stubborn vines. Soft wisps of hair tickled his cheek when Ugetsu clung to him. 

“No, I want to be like this.”

Akihiko’s hold didn’t slack, but his resolve had faced a big loss right off the bat. He was always weak to this side of Ugetsu. 

“Forgive me”?

Akihiko chuckled humorlessly.

“Why?” 

“Because,” Ugetsu said and rubbed against his shoulder, “when someone says sorry and means it, you have to forgive them. That’s what the teachers always said in kindergarten.”

“So, you’re saying you’re sorry from the bottom of your heart?”

Ugetsu fell silent. All Akihiko could hear were their breathings, slightly out of sync. No sound could pierce through the cocoon of the basement. It held everything in, muffling the violent soundwaves trying to disturb their way through. 

“I don’t think my heart has a bottom,” he finally said quietly. “Sometimes…”

Akihiko stiffened when he perked up his ears. There had been scratches of the needle in the sound Ugetsu was emitting. Sometimes it was difficult to hear him through the scratches. 

“Sometimes,” Ugetsu's voice had gained a distant tone, “I don’t think I even have a heart. It’s just…a pit. And I’m sinking into it. Or floating. And no one can reach me.”

Akihiko shifted and gently pushed him back. 

“Alright,” he said, “I think this is enough crime for ya for one day.”

Carefully he took the smoldering joint from between Ugetsu’s fingers. He didn’t resist. Akihiko reached behind him to put it out against a plate left lying around on the coffee table. The cigarette’s fire died with a swirl of heavy smoke. 

“What if,” Ugetsu went on in his quiet, distant voice, “one day you won’t reach me either.”

Akihiko frowned. 

“What are you talking about? I’m right here.”

“I’ll be in so deep that you can’t reach. And you don’t even want to. Not anymore.”

With a sigh, Akihiko brushed some of the tousled bangs out of the way and examined Ugetsu’s face. Apart from his ever-darkening eyes that were now drooping a little, he didn’t seem much different. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

The heavy-looking eyelids slid close until Ugetsu’s dark, thick lashes fluttered against his cheeks. He nodded. 

“A little dizzy. Like I’m floating.”

Akihiko scoffed softly. 

“I bet you are, Space Boy.”

Even in the weightless state Ugetsu currently was, he still managed to muster his offended frown. 

“I don’t want to talk about your stupid comics.”

“It’s Astro Boy, not Spa – “ 

The words died in his throat when Ugetsu rolled his hips and something hard brushed against Akihiko’s groin through the clothes. 

“Aki.”

Oh, he knew that tone. 

“Mm?”

“I wanna do it.”

“No.”

Ugetsu made a quiet whine and rubbed harder against him. 

“Why not?”

Akihiko stilled his hips gently but firmly. 

“You know why.”

A bit clumsily, Ugetsu pushed back to prop his palms on Akihiko’s shoulder. His bottom lip was jutting out slightly as he glared down at him. 

“I bet if I was a girl, you would have done it with her already. You just don’t want to do it with me.”

Akihiko almost laughed out loud. Nothing could have been further from the truth. He wanted to do it with Ugetsu so badly it hurt. Had wanted to ever since he had kissed Ugetsu clumsily behind those goldfish and candied apple stands. 

“It has nothing to do with that. You always say it hurts too much and we have to stop.”

Ugetsu pushed his hips against the restrictive hold. Akihiko could feel where the arch of the jutting hipbone pressed against his palm. 

“I won’t say it this time!”

“You will.”

Akihiko could see the discovery of changing tactics on Ugetsu’s face. It seemed being high disarmed Ugetsu from his usual grace and veil somewhat. Akihiko was coming to realize he found it increasingly amusing. 

A warm breath came to ghost over Akihiko’s neck and a pair of lips to nuzzle the little hollow. Thin, nimble fingers sank through the soft spikes of his hair and nails scraped gently the scalp. Akihiko’s hold on the hips slacked, and they rolled almost languidly now, matching the soft lips dragging against the side of his neck. 

“I want to do it,” Ugetsu mumbled next to his ear. “It’s okay if I want it, right? Even if it hurts a little? I want to do it. Aki.”

And by every god in the universe, Akihiko wanted it, too. He wanted to flip them over, hold Ugetsu down, and bury himself into the tight velvet warmth till he could reach no further. Get his fill finally instead of grinding his teeth and pulling out when Ugetsu was rigid and gasping under him. 

“No,” Akihiko said and grabbed Ugetsu’s hand that had been sneaking down towards his crotch. 

The teasing lips puffed out a frustrated sigh. The wandering hand submitted to capture. Akihiko swallowed at the fingers that had managed to edge close enough to his own hardening front. 

“I mean,” he said thickly, “that doesn’t mean we can’t…practice.”

Ugetsu’s tufts of hair twitched. 

“Practice?”

“Yeah. Get you used to it more. I mean, it’s easier to hit triple stops if you loosen the bow a little.”

“You do that?” Ugetsu said, and there was a familiar teasing lilt creeping back to his voice. “I can play them just fine without loos – “ 

The rest died on his lips when Akihiko pulled his hand down to its desired destination. The sparkling dark eyes widened and shot up to stare at Akihiko when Ugetsu’s fingers brushed against the growing hardness between Akihiko’s legs. They wrapped tentatively around it and risked a couple of firm kneads. Akihiko’s eyes fluttered close at the contact.

“I want to do it, too,” he muttered inches away from Ugetsu’s lips, parted in silent awe. “You have no idea how much I want to, but not yet, okay? It’s still too tough on you. So – “ 

Ugetsu sucked in a shuddering breath when Akihiko’s hand wiggled under the loose waistband of his pants and reached for his groin.

“ – let me do this properly.” 

The deepening chocolate eyes slithered open to look at Akihiko quietly.

“Okay,” Ugetsu managed in a thick, quiet voice. “Alright. Just – “ he pulled Akihiko’s free hand and pressed the cup of his palm to cup his cheek, “ – just don’t let go.” 

A ghost of a smile played on Akihiko’s lips. 

“I won’t.”

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Akihiko’s thumb lowered to Ugetsu’s mouth and nudged its way inside. Instinctively, Ugetsu gave away to the intrusion. He blinked at Akihiko. Indeed, he looked like he was floating. 

“Lick it.”

Ugetsu took a hold of Akihiko’s wrist with both hands and started to lick the palm with broad, wet strokes of his tongue. With hooded eyes, he lapped the rough skin. One by one, he also bent the fingers to suck them into his mouth as deep as he could, When he pulled them out, he gently dragged his teeth over the bumps of the joints. 

Akihiko’s eyes narrowed. 

“That’s enough.” 

Ugetsu looked down in the lap between them and sighed when the freshly dampened palm wrapped around him inside his underwear. Akihiko gave him a couple of slow strokes from the root to the tip. Eagerly, Ugetsu began to push inside the warm, rough tunnel of his hand. His breathing becoming labored puffs as he rocked back and forth, picking up speed quickly. 

“Here,” Akihiko said and now held out his other hand. 

Almost greedily, Ugetsu snatched hold of it and started licking again. He drooled into the small dip of the palm and spread the wetness with his tongue. Saliva trickled down his chin and Akihiko’s wrist. He let out quiet sighs and hums as Akihiko kept massaging him inside the pants. Occasionally Akihiko pressed his thumb against the weeping tip and rubbed it gently. 

Ugetsu popped one of Akihiko’s fingers out of his mouth. His puffed-up lips glistened with spit. 

“I’m close,” he said, out of breath. 

Silently Akihiko changed hands again. This time Ugetsu didn’t waste time but started to rock more demandingly. Akihiko tightened his grip and squeezed a little towards the tip every time he pulled back. Ugetsu’s fingers clutched almost painfully on Akihiko’s shoulders when he held onto him for balance and leverage. 

Akihiko raised the released hand to his lips and sunk his index and middle finger into his mouth. He could taste Ugetsu on his tongue. Less sweet than how he smelled. Spicy. Far more intoxicating than the white, thick smoke. 

Ugetsu’s eyes dropped to follow Akihiko sliding his fingers in and out between his lips, coating them with spit. Each time they came out shinier. Ugetsu’s Adam’s apple bobbed. 

When Akihiko pulled his fingers out, a thread of thick saliva stretched in the air. Never taking his gaze off Ugetsu’s flushed face, Akihiko reached behind him and pushed his hand under the waistband. Almost hungrily, his fingers groped the soft bump of Ugetsu’s ass, wiggling their way deeper and searching for the valley. 

A half moan, half whine released from Ugetsu’s throat when the slipper tips of Akihiko’s fingers brushed against the sensitive pucker and rubbed it in circular movements. Slowly Akihiko coaxed the tip of his middle finger inside. Ugetsu gasped and clung to him a bit tighter. 

“Shh,” he said quietly. “It’s okay.” 

He sped up jerking Ugetsu off as he pushed his finger into the twitching heat till the hilt dug into the soft flesh of Ugetsu’s ass. Ugetsu’s back arched and a low moan raised between his parted lips. His body quivered in Akihiko’s lap. Akihiko mouthed a couple of small kisses along his jawline. 

“I won’t move,” he said, “for now. You decide the pace.”

Ugetsu’s hips began their familiar dance again. His breathing puffed sweet between them. Every time he pushed into the tunnel of Akihiko’s palm, the finger slid out. And every time he pulled back only to push back in, the finger was forced back through the tight opening. 

Before long, Ugetsu was captured in a pendulum that swung between sweet pleasure and even sweeter ache. 

When Akihiko lined up his index finger to cram it inside too, Ugetsu let out another cry. 

“Aki…” 

“It’s okay,” he said.

“Don’t let – ” Ugetsu panted. “Don’t…let go.”

“I won’t.”

Ugetsu’s whole body jerked as Akihiko’s index finger worked its way in, too. There was more resistance now. He could feel the muscles working hard to adjust to the intrusion. 

When both of the fingers were finally buried as deep as they would go, Ugetsu’s hand fled down where Akihiko was gripping him between his legs. Hurried and trembling fingers stuffed inside the underwear to accompany Akihiko’s. While Ugetsu kept pushing in and out, his hand guided the speed, angle, and pressure of the warm tunnel. The dark brows were knotted in deep concentration. 

“Aki, I’m almost…I’m –”

Akihiko could feel the orgasm rolling down before it actually reached Ugetsu’s consciousness. The muscles tightened around his fingers. Ugetsu’s body arched and he stopped his almost feverish back and forth. But Akihiko continued the pendulum swings for him. He sped them up in both directions and didn’t let up until Ugetsu’s mind was overwhelmed and all he could do was to throw his head back and gasp and moan. Nothing else needed to exist between right now than the dizzying sensations. 

Slimy eruptions filled the inside of the underwear and spilled hot over Akihiko’s hand. The viscous liquid squished between his palm and Ugetsu’s bare dick, slickening the rubbing. Akihiko slowed down (at this point Ugetsu’s fingers have already slacked around him) and he kept milking to the last drop until Ugetsu started to jerk and flinch at the touch. 

Boneless, he slumped against Akihiko’s shoulder. His heavy breathing huffed next to his ear. Little trembles and aftershocks ran through his body. When Akihiko pulled out his fingers, Ugetsu made a quiet sound in his throat and clung to him. 

“Don’t let go.”

He reached to kiss the side of Ugetsu’s head. His lips pressed gently against the soft hair. 

“I won’t.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Ugetsu relaxed. Akihiko listened to his breathing calming down. His weight became heavier and heavier in his lap. When there was a little yawn next to Akihiko’s ear, he nudged Ugetsu’s hips gently. The contents coating his hand inside Ugetsu’s underwear were starting to cool off. 

“Hey, Space Boy,” he said, “we better change your pants or you’re going to give yourself a rude waxing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the keyboard: [Tumblr](https://notthatiwilleverwriteit.tumblr.com/) | [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/venni.talvi.31) | Instagram: @notthatiwilleverwriteit


End file.
